dramafandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Tsukamoto Takashi
| Imagem=Arquivo:TsukamotoTakashi.jpg | Nome= 塚本高史 | CidadeNatal=Hachioji, Tokyo, Japão | Nascimento=27/10/1982 | localmorte= | falecimento= | Ocupação=Ator, modelo e cantor | AnosAtivos= | PapéisNotáveis= }} Perfil *'Nome:' *'Nome (romaji):' Tsukamoto Takashi *'Apelido:' TakaC *'Profissão:' Ator, modelo e cantor *'Data de Nascimento:' 27/10/1982 *'Local de Nascimento:' Hachioji, Tokyo, Japão *'Altura:' 175cm *'Peso:' 54kg *'Signo:' Escorpião *'Grupo Sanguineo:' A *'Familia:' Irmão mais novo Kazuya, esposa, filha (18/09/2007), filho (31/07/2009) *'Agencia:' Sun Music Group Sobre Takashi O sério interesse de Takashi em perseguir a carreira de atuação foi estimulada por sua experiência memorável enquanto filmava o popular clássico cult Battle Royale, na qual atuou como o expert em tecnologia Shinji Mimura. Ele é um jovem ator talentoso de dramas e filmes com uma habilidade natural de trazer vida à uma grande variedade de papeis, desde um papel sério até um de comédia, não importando se o mesmo é um papel pequeno ou grande. Ele também se diverte tocando guitarra e tem lançado diversos singles e um album. Takashi é casado desde 29/05/2007 e seu esposa lhe deu uma filha em Setembro do mesmo ano. -- Lady Zhuge Dramas *Kangoku no Ohimesama (TBS, 2017) *Keiji 7-nin 3 (TV Asahi, 2017) *Kono yo ni Tayasui Shigoto wa nai (NHK BS Premium, 2017) *Senju Crazy Boys (NHK BS Premium, 2017) *Keiji 7-nin 2 (TV Asahi, 2016) *OUR HOUSE (Fuji TV, 2016) *Iyana Onna (NHK BS Premium, 2016) *Kari Kare (NHK BS Premium, 2015) *The Driver (TV Asahi, 2015) *Wild Heroes (NTV, 2015) *TEAM ~Keishicho Tokubetsu Hannin Sosahonbu~ (TV Asahi, 2014) *Gunshi Kanbee (NHK, 2014) *Taiyo no Wana (NHK, 2013) *Detarame Hero (YTV, 2013) *Haitatsu Saretai Watashitachi (WOWOW, 2013) *Taira no Kiyomori (NHK, 2012) *Tokyo Zenryoku Shojo (NTV, 2012) *Ghost Mama Sousasen (NTV, 2012, ep9) *Papadol! (TBS, 2012, ep7-8) *Hungry! (Fuji TV, 2012) *Runaway ~Aisuru Kimi no Tame ni~ (TBS, 2011) *Hikaru Hekiga (TV Asahi, 2011) *Mieru Onna Tsukiko (NTV, 2011) *Tempest (NHK, 2011) *SCHOOL!! (Fuji TV, 2011) *Nasake no Onna (TV Asahi, 2010) *Genya (WOWOW, 2010) *Kikoku (TBS, 2010) *Natsu no Koi wa Nijiiro ni Kagayaku (Fuji TV, 2010, ep6-8,10) *Magerarenai Onna (NTV, 2010) *Tokyo DOGS como Yano Ryosuke (Fuji TV, 2009, ep7) *TEIOH como Sakaki Ryo (TBS, 2009) *Samayoi Zakura como Kanogawa Yukihiko (Fuji TV, 2009) *Shoni Kyumei como Kariya Shunsuke (TV Asahi, 2008) *6-jikan Ato ni Kimi ga Shinu como Yamaha Keishi (WOWOW, 2008) *Kansahojin como Miyazaki Kenji (NHK, 2008) *Mirai Koshi Meguru como Akira (TV Asahi, 2008, ep4) *Miracle Voice como Toriyama Takashi (TBS, 2008) *Koi no Kara Sawagi Drama Special Love Stories IV (NTV, 2007) *Hatachi no Koibito como Kawamura Yukio (TBS, 2007) *Ganges Gawa de Butterfly como Shingo (TV Asahi, 2007) *Kikujiro to Saki 3 como Kitano Takeshi (TV Asahi, 2007) *Tokkyu Tanaka San Go como Hanagata Kei (TBS, 2007) *Teppan Shoujo Akane!! como Ichijo Shinta (TBS, 2006) *Kekkon Dekinai Otoko como Murakami Eiji (Fuji TV, 2006) *Meitantei Akafuji Takashi (NHK, 2005) *Kikujiro to Saki 2 como Kitano Takeshi (TV Asahi, 2005) *Tiger & Dragon como Nakatani Ginjiro (TBS, 2005) *Honto ni Atta Kowai Hanashi 2 Yurei Bukken (Fuji TV, 2004, ep2) *Fuufu como Yamaguchi Ren (TBS, 2004) *Wakaba como Tani Jyunichi (NHK, 2004) *Ichiban Taisetsu na Date como Oota Kenji (TBS, 2004, ep1,3,4) *Division 1 Runner's High como Komine Ryugo (Fuji TV, 2004) *Fire Boys como Amakazu Shiro (Fuji TV, 2004) *Chotto Matte Kami-sama (NTV, 2004) *Manhattan Love Story como Gunma Shinobu (TBS, 2003) *Stand Up!! como Kume Naoya (TBS, 2003) *Shin Yonigeya Honpo (NTV, 2003, ep9) *Densetsu no Madam (NTV, 2003) *Ikebukuro West Gate Park Special (TBS, 2003, cameo) *Otousan como Hide-chan (TBS, 2002) *Tokyo Niwatsuki Ikkodate (NTV, 2002) *Koi Seyo Otome (NHK, 2002) *Gokusen como Kurosaki (NTV, 2002, ep9) *Kisarazu Cat's Eye como "ANI"/Sasaki Kizashi (TBS, 2002) *Kizudarake no Love Song (Fuji TV, 2001) *Fighting Girl (TBS, 2001, ep1) *Cherry (NTV, 2001) *Onmyouji (NHK, 2001) *Rookie (Fuji TV, 2001, ep6) *Jidan Kosho Jinnai Tamako Ura File (TBS, 2001, SP1) *Tengoku ni Ichiban Chikai Otoko (TBS, 2001, ep1) *Kasouken no Onna 2 (TV Asahi, 2000, guest) *Summer Snow como membro de uma gangue (TBS, 2000, eps2,3,6,&7) *Cinderella wa Nemuranai (NTV, 2000) *Psychometrer Eiji 2 (NTV, 1999) *A Season of Sentiment (センチメントの季節) (WOWOW, 1999) *Futago Tantei (NTV, 1999) *Change (TV Asahi, 1998) *Shounen Suspense "Scary E-mail" (TV Asahi, 1998) *Kurenai (NTV, 1998) *Osorubeshi! Otonashi Karensan (TV Asahi, 1998, guest) *Shokuinshitsu (TBS, 1997) Filmes *Renai Gikyoku: Watashi to koi ni ochitekudasai (2010) *Ikigami (2008) *Yesterdays (2008) *Kagehinata ni Saku (2008) *Fugaku Hyakkei (2006) *Smile Seiya no Kiseki (2007, cameo) *Sono Toki wa Kare ni Yoroshiku / That Time I Said Hi to My Boyfriend (2007) *Enma (2007) *The Longest Night In Shanghai (2007) *Kisarazu Cat's Eye: World Series como "ANI"/Sasaki Kizashi (2006) *Nada Sou Sou (2006) *Fugaku Hyakkei (2006) *Taiyou no Uta como Fujishiro Kouji (2006) *TAKI 183 (2006) *Shinku (2005) *戀 愛 地 圖 About Love Shanghai Story & cameo in Tokyo Story (2005) *Koibumi Hiyori ~ Ikarusu no Koibitotachi como Sasaki Kenji (2004) *Kaminari Hashiru Natsu (2003) *Kisarazu Cat's Eye: Nihon Series como "ANI"/Sasaki Kizashi (2003) *Kuzenni mo Saiyakuna Shounen (2003) *Robot Contest (2003) *Rockers (2003) *Princess Blade (2003) *Aoi Haru (2002) *Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack (2001) *Hikari (2001) *Battle Royale Special como Shinji Mimura (2001) *Battle Royale - Survival Program como Shinji Mimura (2000) Propagandas *'2007:' Leopalace 21, Kagome *'2006:' Hangame, Shiseido "UNO", Kuraudia, Lawsong, Asahi Beer, Wacoal, AN, IGNIO, Futata *Thai Airways International, Campari, Vidal Sassoon, K-SWISS, SUNTORY "House Cocktail", Otsuka Beverage "MATCH", Suzuki Motor Corporation "Sorio", Coca-Cola Japan "Kyun" Trivia *Ele já lançou 3 singles: "New Morning" (2006), "Itsudemo Boku Wa" (2004) & "Hi To Ri Go To" (2003) e o lançamento de seu primeiro album intitulado de "Jiyuu Honpou" foi em 09/05/2007. *Ele também participou do PVs de Kumi Koda: "You" (2005), "Lies" (2006), "Feel" (2006) e "Someday" (2006). Links Externos *Site Oficial *Wikipedia Japonesa *JDorama.com *Dorama.info *Wiki.theppn Categoria:JAtor